


I Sure Do Like Those Christmas Cookies, Sugar

by rboudreau



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: Scott gets busted eating Santa's cookies





	I Sure Do Like Those Christmas Cookies, Sugar

Scott was in the kitchen, Christmas cookie halfway to his mouth, when he froze at the sight of the little girl in front of him. 

“Daddy? Why are you eating Santa’s cookies?!”

“Uh...what are you doing out of bed?”

She crossed her tiny arms over her chest, giving him a look that reminded him of Mitch. “Why are you eating Santa’s cookies?!” she demanded.

Scott wracked his brain, trying to think of an excuse. “Well...I was on my way back from the bathroom and...I ran into Santa. And he ate one cookie, but he said he was very full from all the other cookies he’d eaten, so he offered this one to me.”

She looked at him skeptically, walking over to the table and peeking up at the cookie dish. “Where’s the celery I left for the reindeer?”

Scott sighed in relief that Mitch had taken the small bag of celery with him to the living room as he set up the presents. “Well Santa took the celery with him up the chimney so the reindeer could have it.”

“Are you sure you didn’t eat it?”

Scott laughed. “Baby you know daddy doesn’t like celery.”

“What about dad? He loves celery.” _Shit._

“You’re right, he does. But, uh...dad’s sleeping. And he wouldn’t eat food that was meant for the reindeer, he’d want them to have it so they could have energy to bring other kids presents before they go back to the North Pole.”

He saw his daughter start getting excitement in her eyes. “So Santa was really here? You really saw him? I thought he doesn’t come if people are awake!”

Scott groaned internally. “He only doesn’t come if the kids are awake. Sometimes Santa needs parents’ help to make sure nothing breaks and that everything looks pretty.” 

“So the presents are here?!” she exclaimed, turning around to start running for the living room. 

Scott panicked, knowing she’d find Mitch knee deep in presents with celery in his mouth if she crossed the doorway. He scooped her up in his arms before she made it there, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Woah there, princess, you know you’re not allowed to see until me and dad bring you in the morning.”

She whined. “Can’t I just peek?”

Scott shook his head quickly, heading back towards the stairs to bring her to her room. “If you peek, Santa will remember that for next Christmas and you’ll have started off with a mark on the naughty list. You don’t want to start off on the naughty list, right?”

She pouted. “No. But...couldn’t he let me peek just this once because I was so good this year?”

Scott laughed, crossing the threshold of her room and placing her down in her bed. “I don’t think so, Jenny, I think Santa would like you to wait until you and me and dad can see it all together, don’t you? You wouldn’t want to have Christmas without dad. He’d be so upset if we saw the presents without him.”

She sighed. “I don’t want dad to be upset.”

“Me neither,” he agreed. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Go back to sleep, okay, baby? Me and dad will come and get you in the morning so we can have breakfast and open presents.”

“Okay,” she yawned. “Merry Christmas, daddy.”

Scott melted a little, giving her another kiss. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Night night.”

~~~

He plopped down on the floor beside Mitch, sighing as he crawled into Mitch’s arms. “She caught me eating the cookies.”

Mitch giggled, dropping a kiss to Scott’s lips. “What’d you do?”

“I told her Santa offered me one before he left. Then she asked where the celery was and I told her Santa took it with him, and _then_ she wanted to see all the presents, and I almost didn’t catch her in time before she came in here.”

“Well good thing you did because I would’ve kicked your ass if Christmas was ruined forever because our daughter caught me setting up her little piano from ‘Santa.’ It’s too soon for her to not believe in Santa anymore.”

Scott pouted at him playfully, pressing their lips together again. “Well crisis averted. She’s back in bed, with visions of sugarplums dancing in her head and all that.” Mitch rolled his eyes, grinning as Scott peppered his kisses down Mitch’s neck. “I think Santa wants to come down your chimney.”

Mitch groaned. “Bitch, _I’m_ Santa, you’re more like Santa’s not so helpful helper.”

Scott bit his lip, fluttering his eyelashes at Mitch. “Do you want to come down my chimney, then?”

“Stop,” Mitch whined through a laugh. “That’s the worst, you sound like you’re in some cheesy porn.”

“So you don’t want me to call you my little Ho-Ho-Ho?”

“I’m gonna smack you.” Scott grinned, taking a wrapped present out of Mitch’s hands and guiding him to lay down on the floor. “Scott---”

“Shhh, you’ll wake Jenny.” He covered Mitch’s body with his own, leaning down to capture Mitch’s lips softly. He felt Mitch’s hands against his sides, holding him in place, and his chest felt light and happy in that moment. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love _you_.” He let their lips brush together for a few more seconds before pulling back. “I still have presents to set up.”

“Let me help. Then we can go to bed, get a few hours of sleep before she comes yelling and jumping all over the place.”

“So no coming down my chimney?” Mitch teased. 

Scott’s eyes lit up, kissing Mitch once more. “I figured you’d be too tired, but I’m more than happy to come down your chimney before we sleep.”

Mitch laughed, wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck, pulling him into a hug as they lay on the ground surrounded by wrapped boxes. “We’ll see how long this takes. But if not, maybe Aunt Nicole can take her the day after for a couple hours of girl time.”

“Mmm, I’ll text Nicole in the morning.” He buried his face in Mitch’s neck a moment longer, breathing him in and he soaked in the hug before pulling himself and Mitch into a sitting position. “Alright, what do you want me to do?”

Mitch surveyed the room. “How about you set up her Disney princess castle on the other side of the tree, and I’ll set up her mini basketball hoop near the patio door?"

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [ rachelb2010](http://www.twitter.com/rachelb2010)


End file.
